


#99

by shirasade



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Caught, Early Work, F/M, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Round Robin, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-09
Updated: 2001-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Logan, the water won't be deeper than your chest anywhere, so your 'I can't swim' won't get you out of this. And about everything else - don't you want to see me wearing this?" With that Marie took the tiniest emerald green bikini known to man out of the bag and waved it in front of Logan's face. The sex card had been played...</p>
            </blockquote>





	#99

**Author's Note:**

> After getting hooked on Marie/Logan fic I was lucky enough to discover the DDFH list, where Terri launched a huge Round Robin called "Numbers", about Marie having a sexual wish list she wants to fulfill with Logan. I timidly asked if I could write one as well (my first X-Men fic) and was greeted with great enthusiasm - I'll be forever grateful that they didn't laugh at me, which would probably have stopped me from writing anything ever again! *g*

"Come on, sugah - don't be such a spoil sport! It'll be fun, I promise..." Marie was sitting on the bed, looking up at her lover with her best begging puppy eyes. So far she hadn't succeeded, but she was pretty confident about her abilities to get Logan to do almost anything. If everything else failed she could always play the sex card...  
Logan leaned against the wall, looking sexy as hell (didn't he always?), even with his brows furrowed and mouth set. This time he wouldn't give in - no way! He said out loud: "Give me one good reason why I should go to a stupid hot spring resort - you know I can't swim and all the old fogeys that will be there curing their diverse ailments will drive me nuts!"

Marie just smiled at him and leaned to the side to get a bag from under the bed, giving him a nice view of her flat midriff as her top slid upwards. "You know, we could spend our afternoon much nicer than getting wrinkles in a pool..." Logan suggested, giving his mate his best leer.  
She seemed unmoved and just looked at him as if he was an unreasonable child that didn't want to go to the dentist. "Logan, the water won't be deeper than your chest anywhere, so your 'I can't swim' won't get you out of this. And about everything else - don't you want to see me wearing this?" With that Marie took the tiniest emerald green bikini known to man out of the bag and waved it in front of Logan's face. The sex card had been played...

Needless to say that this afternoon saw a triumphant Marie and a still a bit grumpy Logan in the hot spring resort that had opened some weeks previously. "Oh, come on - snap out of it sugah! I know that you know that we'll have fun..." Marie winked at her lover, doing a little extra wiggle with her hips that accentuated the state of almost nakedness her firm little butt was in.  
Logan groaned and gripped her hips. "I never thought I'd say this - but stop doing this, Marie!" Marie looked at him innocently, a mock hurt look on her face. "Why, Logan - I thought you loved my little wiggle..." "Yeah, that I do, darlin', that I do - but those stupid excuses for bathing shorts you bought me are getting more than a bit tight when you do it... and after all, we ARE in public!"

Marie looked satisfied at her boyfriend as they walked to the outdoor pool. Seeing him wearing those black speedos already made up for all the trouble she'd had bringing him here... His figure was just perfect for the tiny piece of clothing barely covering his impressive manhood and his firm butt, and with a possessive smile Marie noted some women almost drooling over HER man. Even 80 years old grannies got wide eyed when he walked by and one of them called "Hey, hottie - why don't you come over and I show you what an EXPERIENCED woman can do for you!", causing Logan to blush a bit. He was used to female attention - but still... Marie thought it was terribly endearing that Logan could still blush and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek.

Once they had reached the pool they quickly emerged themselves in the hot water since the air was quite cool. Marie grinned mischievously and began to splash water at Logan, starting a fierce water fight that earned them some annoyed looks from the old people around them. Not wanting to get into trouble with the authorities Marie ended the fight by simply wrapping her legs around Logan's hips and her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. "Why don't we move this to... someplace more private, sugah?" she whispered into his ear, starting to plant small kisses along his jaw line, rubbing her center against his beginning erection.  
Logan groaned and looked around desperately. "If you tell me where..." Marie grinned and nudged him in the direction of a artificial waterfall at the far end of the pool. "There's a small cave behind the water - and I know for a fact that hardly anyone ever goes there..."

Before she had finished Logan was already moving through the water with Marie holding on to him. "You've had this all planned out, hadn't you Marie?" he asked as he walked through the curtain of water into the small opening behind it. "Of course, sugah - as soon as Jubes told me about this place I knew it'd be perfect for #99 of my list! And seeing you in speedos was a big bonus..." Logan grinned as he remembered #99 - doing it under a waterfall. He'd always thought that they would have to wait with this number until they went on vacation together - but Marie obviously hadn't wanted to wait so long... and he loved every minute of it! "You really want Jubes to win that bet, don't you?" He chuckled and pressed Marie against the back wall of the cave, beginning to kiss her thoroughly.

After that not many words were spoken as the fire between them burned just as hot as the first time they had made love. Tongues duelled, mimicking what their bodies would be doing soon. Marie's hands played with Logan's thick hair while one of his hands teased her nipples through the thin fabric of her bikini top, the other holding her ass as he moved his hips against her center rhythmically. Soon the two layers of clothing seperating them were to much and Logan moved to rip them apart with one of his claws. But Marie stopped him: "Don't start destroying my bikinis as well - we have to go out there again, sugah!"

She quickly untangled herself from him and took off her bikini panties, hanging them on a protruding piece of fake rock. Logan followed her example, feeling relieved when his erection sprang free. Then he lifted Marie up again, directly onto his hard cock. They both moaned, loving the feeling of being connected like this, being one.  
The warm water made their encounter somehow even more intimate, surrounding them and splashing as their movement became more hectic. "So tight, Marie - so warm!" Logan looked at Marie as he felt her approaching her climax. He could watch her come 1000 times and still be amazed that it was him and only him that caused her to react so violently, bucking against him, calling his name huskily, her hands leaving deep marks on his shoulders. He was only sorry that those marks never stayed long...

Freeing Marie's breasts Logan started to suck on her nipples, one after the other, all the time keeping up the pumping movement inside of her, pulling almost completely out just to push back into her with growing force. When Marie reached her climax and her inner walls tightened around his shaft Logan lost control completely and began to just pound into her, coaxed along by Marie's panting and moaning. "YES, Logan - god, don't stop! So good... LOGAN!!!" With that she reached another climax, just as Logan groaned her name and released his seed deep into her womb.  
They stood there, wrapped up in each other, unwilling to let go. But finally Marie slid down to stand on her own feet, kissing Logan deeply, enjoying the feeling of being naked in the warm water.

They almost got carried away again, but then Logan thought of something: "Say, don't they have saunas here as well?" Marie grinned naughtily and nodded. "What a good idea, sugah! I'm starting to look like one of those 80 years old anyway... Let's go attempt #79!"  
They quickly put on their bathing suits again and left the cave in direction of the sauna area. Once there they quickly stripped, wrapping themselves in towels provided by the resort.  
"Those old fogeys over there were checking you out!" Logan growled as he moved Marie's towel so it covered her whole breasts and glared at two old men sitting on a bench relaxing after the sauna. Marie laughed as his primal instincts took over. "So let them - as long as you're the only one who's allowed to touch..."

To get his mind back to their task she started looking around for an empty sauna cabin. Since it was cold outside no one seemed to be using the earth sauna in the garden and Marie pulled Logan outside. Her guess had been right, the cabin was empty.  
Sharing an excited grin Logan and Marie entered it, feeling the heat envelop them. They both dropped their towels and Marie spread hers over one of the benches, lying down and motioning to Logan to join her. He didn't hesitate and started to kiss his way down her inviting body, stopping at all her favorite spots to suck, lick and bite softly until Marie was writhing beneath him. "Please, Logan..." she managed to pant as he caressed her navel and made no move to go to where she really needed him.

Logan enjoyed the sweaty taste of her and would have loved to spend hours tasting her. But someone was bound to disturb them and also the heat was getting to Marie, so that she'd be exhausted quicker than usual. Considering all this and his own desire to drink her juices Logan complied and moved to Marie's center, starting to caress her wet folds and aching clit. Her hands were tangled in his hair, holding him into place as her hips started to buck against him involuntarily. Suddenly his mouth was not enough and Marie managed to get out between pants for air: "Logan - inside me, now, please!"  
Logan was more than ready for her and didn't hesitate to move up her body. Again he felt as if he came home when he buried himself deep inside her, feeling her muscles tighten around him. He stopped moving, savoring the feeling of being where he belonged, looking down at the woman beneath him. "I love ya, darlin'!" he said softly, seeing her eyes light up as always when he said those words. "Love you, too, sugah - forever!" Their eyes locked and Logan nodded: "Forever..."

But as much as Marie loved to hear him admit his commitment to her so freely, she felt herself getting impatient to began to move against him, her hands roaming his back, moving down to grab his butt and push him deeper into her. Logan had to smile at her enthusiasm but complied willingly, falling into the rhythm they had perfected, not even breaking it when their lips and tongues met in passionate kisses. Soon they were both nearing the edge and felt the world shatter simultaneously - an experience they never got enough of.

But they had hardly come down from their high when suddenly they heard an agitated voice from the outside: "I told you - they're having SEX in there!" Before either of them had time to react the door was opened and one of the resort attendants stood there, accompanied by one of the old men that Logan had accused of staring at Marie and a gush of cold air.  
Friendly but firmly the attendant informed the couple that their behavior was not acceptable and soon they found themselves outside the resort, banned for inappropriate behavior. Logan was chastising himself that he hadn't protected Marie from this humiliation, when Marie's cheerful voice interrupted his thoughts: "Well, that takes care of #117 - getting caught in the act..."


End file.
